Sailor Stars: My Version
by kpopandmangalover24
Summary: it's my version of Sailor Moon Sailor Stars with my oc's: Sailor Sun/Tiffany,Sailor Star/Emma,Sailor Spirit/Jessica,Sailor light/Lucy and Sailor Darkness/Laura. hopefully there will be some uples are Yaten/Tiffany, Seiya/Jessica and Taiki/Emma. Don't expect much I'm rubbish but just had to get this down.
1. my sailor senshi

Sailor Sun:

Sailor Sun or Tiffany Hwang is the princess of the sun which used to be a planet that was destroyed by Galaxia in the silver millennium.  
She lost her mum(the Queen of the sun) when she was 11 in mysterious circumstances(she's now 16) but still has her Dad (whose she's distant to)  
her older sister Jade (whose obsessed with Blue) and a brother called Leon, She is Emma's cousin. Tiffany and her best friend ever  
(in both the silver millennium and now)  
Jessica Jung,(who is Sailor Spirit and they both know about each other being Sailor Senshi as they work in a team together like Neptune and Uranus did),  
are in a famous girl group called Girls Generation (SNSD) with 7 other girls.  
Tiffany has long Reddy-Black hair,turquoise eyes. She LOVES the colour pink and wears it  
whenever she can when she is not a Sailor has a Cat like luna but called is a lively and musical person.  
To see what see looks like as Sailor Sun go to Sailor-Senshi/sailorsun240-2740840.  
She falls in love with Yaten Kou/Sailor Star Healer.

Sailor Spirit:

Sailor Spirit or Jesssica Jung is the princess of the spirits and a protector of the sun which used to be a planet that was destroyed by Galaxia  
in the silver millennium because she has no planet of her own. She has both her parents and a little sister called Krystal.  
Jessica and her best friend ever (in both the silver millennium and now) Tiffany Hwang,  
(who is Sailor Spirit and they both know about each other being Sailor Senshi as they work in a team together like Neptune and Uranus did),  
are in a famous girl group called Girls Generation (SNSD) with 7 other girls.  
Jessica has orange hair with purple tips that reaches half way down her back and Dark green eyes.(she is the same age as Tiffany)  
She has a Cat like luna but called Amethyst because of her eyes. She is a shy and giddy girl.  
To see what see looks like as Sailor Spirit go to Sailor-Senshi/sailorsun240-2740859.  
She falls in love with Seiya Kou/Sailor Star Fighter

Sailor Star:

Sailor Star or Emma Wilson is the princess of the stars and a protector of the sun which used to be a planet that was destroyed by Galaxia in the silver millenium because she has no planet of her own. She has both her parents and a little brother called Jake, She is Tiffany's cousin. She has no clue about her cousins secret identity until they see each other transform. She is 16 years old and is a crazy and sporty girl. To see what see looks like as Sailor Star go to . falls in love with Taiki Kou/Sailor Star Maker

Sailor Light:

Sailor Light (Lucy Brand) is the senshi of Light. she is the twin sister of Lucy Brand (Sailor Light) but when they transform their hair changes colour.  
They are both angels. Lucy is the Angel of Light.  
She is 16 years old and really has long light brown hair and ice blue eyes. she loves the colours white and blue and will always wear them whenever she can.  
To see what see looks like as Sailor Light go to Sailor-Senshi/sailorsun240-2741183

Sailor Darkness:

Sailor Darkness (Laura Brand) is the senshi of darkness. she was turned evil by galaxia and is now her best servent and is the twin sister of Lucy Brand (Sailor Light)  
but when they transform their hair changes are both angels. Laura is the Angel of Darkness.  
She is 16 years old and really has long light brown hair and ice blue eyes. she loves the colours Black and Dark Red and will always wear them whenever she can.  
To see what see looks like as Sailor Darkness go to Sailor-Senshi/sailorsun240-2741194 


	2. Chapter 2

Tiffany's pov

OMO! I can't wait to land in Japan, to see all the different sceaneries, to try sushi and most importantly find and help the sailor Senshi defeat Galaxia.  
Yep! You heard me right I'm ,well Jessica(my bff) and Emma( my cousin)- are looking for the sailor Senshi so we can help them defeat Galaxia (she is a great  
evil and needs to be stopped..

now that the plane has landed we went to get our luggage and meet up with the rest of the girls from girls generation (we're a famous female girl band in  
south Korea that consists of: Taeyeon (the kid leader),Seohyun(our maknae which means youngest),Sunny, Hyoyeon, Sooyoung, Yoona, Yuri, Jess and myself.  
when we find them our manager says as long as we are with at least one of the other girls in the group we can go where ever we like as long as we don't  
get arrested or caught by paparazzi.

We take a taxi to our apartment SM (our company) bought for us. on the way we decided who would share a room with who it went like this- room 1:Taeyeon and Seohyun,  
Room 2: Yoona and Yuri, Room 3:Sooyoung and Sunny, Room 4:Hyoyeon and Emma. Room 5: Jessica and me- no one complained since no one really cared except for Sunny,  
who never wants to share a room with Taeyeon after the very funny incidents.

when we got there we each went to our assigned room and luckily for me my side of the room was... PINK!(im obsessed with the colour pink) and Jessica's  
was purple (her favourite colour). Once we unpacked we got changed- i changed into a pink tank top, a black skirt with black shorts underneath, pink heels, black jacket and my sun necklace (it's what lets me transform and was given to me by my mum before she disappeared) and Jess changed into a purple dress, black leggings, black boots,  
a jacket like mine and her spirit ring- then we met up with Emma outside the apartment- she was wearing a yellow top, mo-mint shorts, yellow and blue trainers,  
blue jacket,yellow glasses and her star necklace- and went to explore but as we were crossing the road a black car almost ran me over luckily I flipped over  
before it was too late, the car stopped and 3 people who I thought were men stepped out of the car and came over to where I had landed (on my feet but I lost my  
balance so I had fallen over) and the shortest of the 3(who had long silver hair pulled back into a ponytail,bright green eyes and is wearing a pale blue suit,red tie, blue shirt and a yellow rose in his pocket, helped me up and said"Are you OK, miss?" i just nodded.  
the tallest of the 3(who had long Reddish Brown pulled in a ponytail, purple eyes and is wearing  
a yellow suit, greeny-blue shirt, blue tie and a white rose in his pocket) kept saying "I'm really sorry" he kept repeating this until I waved it off saying I should stop daydreaming  
and look where I was going. the minute I said that the last of the 3( who had dark-bluey or black hair, dark blue eyes and is wearing a red suit,a black shirt  
a yellow tie and a red rose in his pocket) asked "what were you daydreaming about?" I replied by saying "oh just nothing" and gave them my signature eye smile  
"Urm could you tell us your names?" Jessica asked, "oh yea, sorry, I'm Seiya, the tall one is Taiki and the midget is called Yaten. What's yours"Seiya responded  
whilst ruffling Yaten's hair,"my name is Tiffany, the red head is Jessica and the one with glasses is my cousin Emma" i replied with a smile"we got to go but  
it was nice to meet you, we hope we'll see you again"  
"same here bye" they said then got in their car drove off.

after our encounter we went exploring, shopped, ate sushi(which was delicious) and then relaxed on the beach before heading home. however on the way back we heard a  
massive explosion and we ran to see what happened and when we got there what we saw shocked us...

the links to see what their outfits looked like will be on my profile


End file.
